1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure of fuse connection terminals (which are used for connecting fuses to a circuit board) on the circuit board.
2. Related Art
When fuses are to be mounted on a circuit board, there is, in many cases, used a method in which first, connection terminals (fuse connection terminals), used for connecting the fuses to a circuit board, are soldered to the circuit board, and terminals of the fuses are inserted respectively into insertion portions of these connection terminals, thereby connecting the fuses to the connection terminals.
However, when many fuses are to be mounted collectively on a specified portion of the circuit board, much time and labor are required for mounting the plurality of connection terminals on the board independently of one another, and besides in some cases, the fuses can not be mounted precisely on the board. Furthermore, when inserting and withdrawing the fuse relative to the connection terminal, an insertion/withdrawal force acts directly on a soldering portion of the connection terminal, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the reliability of the soldering portion is adversely affected.